


Were you just masturbating?!

by KinkyKoala



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Lube, M/M, Moaning, Movie Night, Public Masturbation, Riding, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyKoala/pseuds/KinkyKoala
Summary: Logan knows everything all the time and during movie night something is off about someone's breathing. Through the process of elimination he deduces it must be...
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	Were you just masturbating?!

**Author's Note:**

> Poor description but an alright piece of writing that I did based vaguely off of a writing prompt I saw on tumblr.

Across the room, just under the sound of Roman singing loudly to the newest Disney movie, Logan can hear breathing. Normally, this as Logan would tell you is no cause for alarm; with a living room with four people including himself, he certainly hopes there is breathing.

However Logan knows the normal rhythm of his mindspace-mates breathing (not by choice of course but one does get accustomed) and the breathing he can hear is not one he hears every day at breakfast, nor one he has heard on normal movie nights. Despite that though it does feel vaguely familiar; he just can't put his finger on it.

There's a subtle hitch to it, it's inconsistent yet rapid. Sometimes it dips and takes on a sort of grumbley sound or peaks and sounds much more like a dog whine. Not that anyone not paying attention to it would be at all to hear these things.

Logan's eyes dart away from the screen of bright yet pleasing colours and glance across to each side; unlike him they're all sitting closely on the sofa, huddled under individual blankets that they've all hitched up to their shoulders. Normally, Logan would feel sweetened by the sight. The familiarity of them all and their natural instinct to bunch up together and create tiny nests of all matters of material. Unfortunately though their nesting habits prevents Logan from easily telling who it is that's breathing is amiss from their chest. Guess it's down to simple logic.

First instinct tells Logan it's probably Roman, tired and panting a little after belting out a note far higher than he should be trying to or can reach. Alas, Logan is far too familiar with how Roman sounds after singing due to his utter reluctance to do any housework if it's not done to a musical song of his choice. Logan can't complain too much though because Roman is nothing if not fast and meticulous while singing.

Next on the list is Virgil, prone to mild to severe panic attacks you could make the fair assumption Virgil could be on the verge of one in which case thank God Logan noticed. Or maybe Virgil is just stressed and over stimulated by all the contact (unlikely though Virgil is very much like a cat, he'll never ask to be touched but if you do happen to he's happy to sit quietly and enjoy). Another quick glance however tells Logan -if Virgil's slight smile is anything to go by- Virgil is happier than normal.

Which leaves one. Patton. Logan does love a casual process of elimination but he's left with more questions than answers. Patton is just sitting watching a movie, why is his breathing so off tempo? 

Logan takes a second to reprimand himself. He knows he has a tendency to be overly interrogative and honestly being so inquisitive over Patton's breathing feels a tad over the top for him but he's nothing if not curious. He deduced if he's subtle about his investigation then Patton needn't be none the wiser that Logan is indulging his worse tendencies.

Logan allows himself one more glance over at the other sides for good measure and more hints but is stopped by Patton staring openly at Logan, cheeks aflame and pupils wide.

All at once Logan is struck by what should have been obvious from the start. The hitch of the breath makes a little more sense now.

Perhaps Logan shouldn't have insisted he and Patton go down and watch a movie with Virgil and Roman instead of having a night in with each other. The clear benefits of community cohesion are clearly nothing against the wiles of the heart.

And maybe Logan's a little selfish for not wanting anyone else to see how perfect Patton's hair looks after he's tossed his head around too much or how deep his pupils get when he edges himself but he's quite quick to wrap up movie night after that.

He doesn't have to ask Patton twice when they make their way on to the bed. A quick "Do you want to-" cut off quickly by a tugging kiss tells Logan he's probably got more than enough consent. Very enthusiastic consent judging from the way Patton's lips are pressed against Logan's.

Patton crawls over him, legs split over Logan and hand already making it's best of Logan's belt. Patton finally unbuckles it one handed and makes short work of the zipper on Logan's trousers. As Patton takes the rest of his clothes off Logan grabs the lube, he doesn't bother with a condom, being beings of the mindspace does have some benefits.

Soon enough they're both fully naked and Logan is more that hard enough after watching Patton mewl and whimper as he preps himself. After 3 of Patton's fingers have slipped easily in and out Logan slowly takes hand away and positions himself to push in. 

He does so gently, pushing up and in as Patton grinds down, letting himself sink onto Logan from above. Logan takes a few seconds to gently grind and find Patton's prostate. A gentle whine tells him he's found it. 

He lifts Patton up again by his hips and lets a soft gasp as Patton hungrily pushes almost immediately down. Patton takes the lead for as long as he can, causing all sort of soft moans and groans to erupt from Logan, until his thighs begin to shake with effort and pleasure. At which point Logan lets Patton fall forward a little and continues to gently push in and out until after one particularly strong push Patton cums. Whining a high pitched moan Logan knows fairly well and all but slumping with Logan still inside. 

Logan pulls ever so gently out and grasps himself and cumming to the way Patton looks at him with such love and lust in one. At which point he grabs some baby wipes they keep handy and cleans up before drifting to sleep nestled near Patton.

\-----

Downstairs Virgil and Roman take refuge with blakets and pillows over them and another movie in an effort to block out the creaks and Patton's noises.

"If they didn't want to watch they could have said instead Patton fucking Logan with his eyes while we watched Frozen 2." Virgil says. 

Roman can't help but agree. Next time he'll just ask Virgil if he wants a movie night.


End file.
